Friends
by enRei
Summary: A good friend will help you find your prince. She will always tell you what you want to hear. He will comfort you after a break up. But a true friend will do, and be so much more. A brand new Naruto fan-fiction about different kinds and types of friends, inspired by those quotes I've been seeing everywhere. Beware the AU, OOC, BL and language. More characters inside.


**A/n: I really do think this is the longest story I've written... Would you look at that, it is!**

**Anyways, standard procedure comes first, before reading... not that you have to read it...**

**Title: **Friends

**Author: **enRei

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Friendship/Humor/Romance/Family/General

**Pairing: **SasuNaru, KakaIru, FugaMiko, ChoIno, ShikaTema, KankuSaku, past MinaKushi, mentions NejiTen, mentions SasuIno and everyone else is friendly... I think?

**Status: **Complete

**Disclaimer: **I am in no possession of ownership rights to the show Naruto. His rightful owner still remains ever-the-troller, Masashi Kishimoto. And I disclaim anything else that has to be disclaimed, along with the quotes.

**Warning: **BL/slash/yaoi, AU, OOC, foul language and anything else that bothers you

**On with the story!**

* * *

_**A good friend acts like a guest in your house.**_

Umino Iruka may not have been the most eligible bachelor in the hood, or the most handsome man woman of Konoha have seen, but he certainly was fair, good at housekeeping, gentle and what's more- had a God given gift for children.

It was no wonder he pursued the career of a teaching staff at the Konoha Elementary School Division; the minute his warm, brown eyes caught eye of children, the little devilish tykes were entranced and what's the best, quiet.

Still, that did not mean they were always like that; sure they behaved like spoiled brats from time to time, and for the time they spend behaving in his class- they terrorized the hell out of other teachers.

One of them being Mizuki, Iruka's longest and bestest friend. Who was currently sitting in Iruka's plush green sofa, twitching and trying his best not to spat out the disgusting thing Iruka called pie. Really, it was horrendous, but it's not like Mizuki can just say that, right?

After all, Iruka invited him into his home, and Mizuki hope to leave the best impression he could. And score some teaching advice if he could.

Sweating under the worrying glance of his friend, Mizuki swallowed the much too salty cream pie and gave a wobbly smile. Iruka gave a slight one in return, but even he wasn't blind to the twitching muscles of Mizuki's face. He knew the pie was a big fail, and was quite hurt his friend didn't even had the balls to say that.

But oh well, beggars can't be choosers, right? Maybe Mizuki didn't want to hurt his feelings...

Still, it irked him a bit after he sent the man his merry way, without him finishing the piece of pie. He found Mizuki's tightness too confiding; they knew each other since high school days and the silver head still acted like a newcomer whenever he came over. He literally still politely asked to use the bathroom!

After time of debating whether to trow out the pie or not, Iruka safely put it in a container and back in the fridge. Maybe he'll eat it.

One day. Or, you know, he would give life to germs, bacteria and what ever creatures foul food gave life too.

Right after he secured himself between the cushions with a glass of red wine and the newest book of the author he dearly loved, a loud thud, yell of 'Blast!' and a sound of something crashing, Iruka was welcomed by the sight of his most favorite student; though he never told that to anyone. It wouldn't do good to be biased.

Naruto Uzumaki was an orphan that lived in a building two blocks away from Iruka's little home and when he found out his teacher not only had a house filled with constant food supply and warm water, but a will to take care of him, decided that raiding was a right thing to do.

Iruka patronized him for that daily, but the sunny boy never failed to come over bringing destruction to his floor and annoyance to his neighbors.

"Hi Iruka-sensei!" Yelled out the ten year old blonde menace, entering the kitchen without bothering to take off his dirty shoes. He came back a moment later, already savagely eating the pie Iruka gracefully left to die out in his fridge.

"Really sensei, you have nothing in your fridge! Have you forgot to shop for ramen again!" And why would Iruka even shop for ramen, he disliked the instant ones they sold at the market?! The boy made a disgusted face, his snub nose scrunching up with his too big for his face eyes. "And yuck! This is horrible! Sensei! You put salt instead of sugar again! C'mon!"

Iruka chuckled good naturally when the boy flopped next to him, still stuffing his face with the pie.

"Then why are you eating it, when it's so gross?" He said, already knowing the answer.

The boy blew his a raspberry.

"Cuz I don't want you to be locked up for killing someone!"

Iruka smiled, ruffling the boy's blond tresses, feeling grateful for his presence and words, even if they weren't encouraging. Iruka knew it was his students way of saying that as long as he will cook for him, Naruto would eat it with a scowl on his face. Because Iruka meant to him that much.

"Oi sensei, you won't believe what that bastard did today..."

And so Iruka forgot all about his book and let himself be lulled into a cozy evening with his Naruto, who just couldn't shut up about the unfairness of the world.

_**But a t**__**rue friend raids your refrigerator and makes themselves at home.**_

* * *

_**A good friend respectfully calls your parents Mr. and Mrs.**_

Shikamaru hated school. Hell, he hated doing anything other than sleeping and cloud watching with his friend, Choji. Even as an eleven year old, he was a carbon copy of his much too lazy father. Not that Choji minded it, and Shikamaru was grateful for that.

The reason he hated school right now was because their teacher gave them an assignment to do, a group assignment. And all would be fine if only Choji and he were together. _Noooo_, Iruka had to sack them with two loudmouths, the idiot Kiba and the moron Naruto.

Oh, he hated Iruka too. Though not that much, he still hated his alarm clock the most.

With a frustrated sigh and a heavy back, Shikamaru proceeded to pull his classmates towards the car where his mother awaited, already knowing of the situation he was in. Naruto took one look at the homey Yoshino Nara, before he started jumping all around her telling her all about how much of a lazy baster her son was.

Shikamaru seethed quietly in the back of the car, along with a worried Choji who only said a light '_Hello Yoshino-san_' before stuffing his face with chips and one highly amused Kiba.

"And and, did ya know that he failed Iruka-sensei test!"

"I didn't fail Naruto, I just scored the lowest in the class." Naruto scowled at him, turning around.

"That the same damn thing!" Shikamaru had a feeling where that idea came from. Yoshino Nara, contradicting her demonic roots, smiled at the blonde boy.

"And how did you do at the test, Naru-chan?" He grinned widely, turning back to her instantly.

"I scored ninth in the class! Iruka-sensei said he was so proud of me!" She chuckled.

"I bet he was. Tell you what, Naru-chan, when we get home I'll make you a treat, okay?" Naruto was glowing with happiness while he gave one of his biggest smile.

"Hell yeah! Thanks Yoshi-hahaue!" Shikamaru wheezed a bit, before Naruto turned around, directing that smile at him.

"You have the best mom in the world Shika!"

Looking back at his mother, Shikamaru relaxed into the seat, thinking maybe, Naruto was not that big of a moron. His opinion only improved when Naruto shared his treats with everyone, actually made Kiba work with them and not against them and convinced Yoshino Nara she should let them play PS3 for their hard work all afternoon, while she and Shika-oji had talk in their bedroom.

_**But a t**__**rue friend uses crude language while calling them Mom and Dad.**_

* * *

_**A good friend waits for you when you get detention.**_

Lee was feeling pretty miserable. Just because of one throne of passion he managed to get himself and after school attention. Gai-sensei, his uncle and mentor, will be greatly disappointed in him.

But, no matter how cliche this sounds, it wasn't his fault. Lee was happily chatting with his friend, Ten Ten, about all the wonderful places they were going to visit one day, when they had enough funds, when Lee saw a senior bullying a little kid. Sometimes, Lee though, Konoha Middle School Division wasn't a haven. Sometimes, it really was what kids talked about; a hell.

And it certainly was for that little brown haired kid, obviously still in Elementary School; an older boy was holding him by the scarf and there were already couple of bruises forming on the boys face.

So, it was as such that Lee flew, like a true hero and in style he was certain Gai-sensei would approve, to the boys side and helped deal with his nemesis.

And boy, did he deal. He landed just one kick, one kick, and the seniors side and the senior was done with. All would be good if only someone did call the teacher before hand.

Ten Ten promised to wait for him after the detention, but as he threw a look through the window, he saw Neji and she walking out of the school, talking loudly. Well, Ten Ten was talking loudly and positively glowing. He couldn't blame her, he knew how much she likes him. He couldn't ruin her happiness with his pettiness about promises.

While he was pouting about his situation and occasionally checking the clock to see whenever this boring, shameful detention will end, a bright blonde haired kid, maybe a year or two younger than him, entered the classroom with Genma-sensei.

Raidou-sensei, who was the one in charge of detention, gave a stern look to the kid who only sheepishly laughed and went to sit next to Lee.

"Yo Raidou, keep an eye on him. He just broke a locker."

"It wasn't my fault that locker was there! I keep telling you people it was that bastard's fa..."

"Keep talking brat, and it's detention for a week." The boy wisely shut up.

By then, Lee got a little note his partner smuggled to him.

_Saw what you did for **.**_

Lee gave a slight nod to the boy, knowing about whom the kid was talking about.

Genma-sensei left and Raidou-sensei went back to his book.

_So, I came over to keep you entertained._

Lee couldn't believe this. This boy, a stranger, landed himself in detention just so he could keep Lee company?

He could feel those manly tears Gai-sensei so fondly spoke about.

Yes, this is it. This is the true youth!

_Maybe later, we can go grab a bite at Ichiraku's?I already ordered two bowls of miso ramen._

How kind was his new friend, how selfless and wonderful! Lee dearly cared about Ten Ten, but this kid, this boy obviously cared about him more.

_Btw, name's Naruto. Nice to meet cha, Lee-sempai!_

_**But a t**__**rue friend will land themselves into detention just to keep you company.**_

* * *

_**A good friend will wait until you open the door.**_

Kakashi Hatake, a policeman and an open pervert, was just about to lay down in his bed and think about all the nice things he was going to do with his boyfriend of two months, when someone rudely barged through his door and jump over him.

He recognized the weight as a blonde menace that Genma kept running his mouth about and, what's more important, the son of his long gone, but not forgotten, friend and mentor- Minato.

For who other could have hair as light as Minato's, the eyes that reflected the same passion his friend had and that same damn smile.

He knew this boy, hell, he saw one of the first people to hold him in his arms when Kushina, whose face and according to rumors, temperament, the boy inherited; it was Naruto Uzumaki. It was the kid Iruka was testing his culinary skills with.

He was in a bit of a situation. Here was he, laying in bed. There was the boy, straddling him from the top. And Iruka was probably waiting in the shadows, ready to kill him if he did anything inappropriate. Not that he would, the kid was too young and a carbon copy of Minato for Kakashi to even try something.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I presume?"

"Listen here buddy," the boy started of angrily, with lightning roaring behind his frame. "You hurt Iruka-sensei, I end you. You got that?"

Kakashi could only nod in humor, but tried not to show it openly, before the kid smiled openly and happily, rainbows replacing the lightning, getting off him in the process.

"Good. Now make me some lunch, God knows everyone cooks better than Iruka-sensei."

Ain't that the truth kid.

And so it was that Kakashi found himself entertaining a fourteen year old on his days off, cooking him food Naruto always called barely passable, doing his homework with him and teaching him the wonders of eroticism. When Iruka wasn't looking, of course.

Though, contrast to Iruka's worries, the boy was bored with the books Kakashi dearly loved and had the both of them wondering that perhaps he was rooting for the other team.

When he walked into the apartment proceeding to tell them how embarrassed his bastardy friend Kakashi is yet to meet was by the talk Naruto got from Kakashi about birds and birds, both Iruka and him decided it wasn't the blonde they should worry about.

_**But a t**__**rue friend will walk right in yelling 'I'm home!'**_

* * *

_**A good friend will comfort you after a break up.**_

_"Waaaah!"_ Ino cried into the shoulder of her BFF, Sakura. Her boyfriend, her dear, first, mind you, boyfriend of two months broke up with her just over fifteen minutes ago.

She didn't let a tear fall down whilst facing him, staying true to the teachings of her father, but as soon as she locked herself in the bathroom stall of the girls bathroom she was crying a river.

Only now, she was using Sakura's t-shirt as a snot napkin. Through blurry eyes she saw a brown haired senior worryingly looking at her, but she paid her no further mind. Outsiders should just stay _**outside**_.

"I can't believe him!" Sakura kept repeating, running smooth circles down Ino's back, trying to comfort her best she could. Though, she was a bit gleeful they broke up.

"He.. he said.. he... **like****s**** another one!**Buaaah!" And, another waterfall went loose.

Sakura twitched uncomfortably on the shared toilet seat.

"And I planned introducing him to my daddy!" You know it's a big deal when fathers got involved.

Sakura hushed her, drying her tears with the hand that wasn't supporting the blonde.

"What's up Ino-chan?!" They both raised their faces, one puffy and red the other scrunched and dark, to greet the newcomer. The male newcomer.

"Naruto you idiot!" Sakura was the first to come back from the shock.

"This is a girls bathroom!" Naruto's blue eyes glided over to Ino, who continued crying after seeing who it is. For a second, she though he came back to tell her it was a joke. Or to say how wrong he was, how he couldn't live with Ino and her cute habit of whipping her hair around.

"TenTen-sempai told me someone was crying and hurting here." He got down to his knees, ignoring the dirty toilet water that was soaking up on his trousers. "What happened Ino-chan?" He asked, his tone growing lower and more serious, but still held that soft note about it. Ino just hiccuped.

Sakura stroke her hair back, sighed and told the story to Naruto. Truthfully, out of all the boys she knew, Naruto truly was the most kind and sympathetic one. He wouldn't tease Ino like that stupid head Kiba would.

Naruto's face grew darker as the story continued, before he let out a growl, snapping back up to his full height when Sakura turned quiet.

Both girls turned to him, surprised by his change of attitude.

"That **bastard**! No one messes with my friends!" His face changed just for a second, giving them both a soft, but still dazzling smile,

"Don't cry Ino-chan, he's probably batting for the other team! He ain't worth you." before storming out of the bathroom. Ino and Sakura looked at each other, confused, before giggling.

Ino forgot about her tears.

During the night, while Ino was trying to comfortably go back to sleep and stop thinking about her ex-boyfriend, she heard a loud noise coming outside of her window. Curious, she tip toed to it, opened it wide and let out a silent scream when she saw Naruto, dirtied, bloodied and in bruises, with tear marks on his cheeks, standing on her front lawn, like it's an everyday occurrence.

"I took care of it!" He yelled, then slapped his own mouth when a dog started barking at him. Ino just watched him for couple of seconds, before she started giggling hysterically, Naruto, and the dog probably, you never know, joining her.

Until Inoichi Yamanaka chased the blonde boy away with a bat.

Still, Ino managed to go back to bed satisfied and much happier than she was in a while. She promised herself to treat Naruto to ramen later. He deserved it.

_**But a t**__**rue friend will say 'Be right back', go out with a baseball bat, come back at 3 am and say 'It's all taken care off.'**_

* * *

_**A good friend will always tell you what you want to hear.**_

It was not a good day to be spent sitting in a car, in the middle of nowhere, with a broken air-conditioner and a radio that decided to jump between stations randomly, by its own. Not a good day, considering it was an unusually scorching hot June.

Though, it was not like Neji Hyuga had to be here; if he wished so he could start the car, turn around and go back to the mansion(he refused to call it home, even if he did grow up there) and pretend this was just another day.

But it wasn't and Neji didn't have the strength to not care right now.

Just this morning his uncle gave him his final opinion on the subject the two were dancing around for months. And the decision killed him.

All of his life Neji has always worked towards his goal, letting nothing deter him. And now, now his uncle was destroying his dream, just like that. Neji knew, he knew he wasn't the designated heir to the Hyuga Company, but he thought, he sincerely hoped his uncle and the board would chose his superior knowledge and intelligence over the blood.

Alas, that was not the case. The Hyuga family has always been a group of bastards that held to their traditions stiflingly, and no amount of will and power could change their mind.

Like always, Neji was overlooked for his timid, useless, spineless cousin. Damn her to hell!

He sighed, wiping the sweat from his brow. Ok, so maybe she wasn't at fault here. No, it really wasn't her. Hinata, his dear, soft-nature cousin was not at fault for having being born into the right branch of the family. It wasn't her fault the Hyuga's constant teaching and harsh words made her weak. Dammit, even Neji sometimes cracked under their pressure, and you can't really compare Hinata's and his situation.

Her only fault lied in not having the might to express herself towards others.

He knew Hinata wasn't suited for leading the family business; she herself knew that. And frankly, everyone knew she did not want to take part in it. From what she told him, Hinata wanted to study culinary arts. A totally different side of the knowledge a Hyuga heir should have.

Neji gritted his teeth, this time in anger over both of their situation. How easier it would be if they were born differently! If Neji was the son of his uncle, and Hinata was his first cousin!

He looked down on his phone, reading passively through the encouraging messages his friends sent. Lee was always an energized youth obsessed idiot, and his words did manage to up lift him a little, but not by much. Words alone cannot do what Neji wishes them to do.

He angrily turned off the radio right when he heard the disgustingly sweet voice of that blasted announcer. No, he did not want to know his damn horoscope, damn you!

"Woah, take it easy bro." Neji whipped his head, his long, chestnut hair following him in a slow motion; it was sweaty and sticky after all.

Crouching down to his window was none other than the fool his cousin had crush on. Smiling like everything in the world was unicorns and rainbows, his eyes scrunched up and his scarred cheeks pulled tightly into a big, annoying grin.

He considered rolling up his window, but the moron already put his hand on it.

"What's troubling you Pres? Not many people come at this time of the day to this lot." Neji pursed his lips. The Uzumaki was right; the abandoned lot in the outskirts of Konoha was not a place a wealthy persona like him should be hanging around. But he wanted peace and quiet, and this was the only place he thought would give it to him.

"What are you doing here, Uzumaki?" The boy chuckled, inclining his head towards the small river few feet away from them.

"I always come here in the summer. You won't believe how good it feels to swim around, with no city noise to bother you."

Neji believed him, though he had his suspicions. Uzumaki was not a person that gravitated towards silence and loneliness. From what he gathered, he was precisely the kind of person that thrived for action, noise and company.

He sighed. Guessed even he had times he wished for something else.

"I was refused by my uncle, again." The Uzumaki pouted.

"The Hyuga business?" Yes, trust him to know everything about a random stranger. Somehow, that didn't bother Neji.

"Yes Uzumaki, the Hyuga business. He and the board think Hinata was a much better choice." He sad bitingly. Uzumaki's brow scrunched up in though.

"No offense to Hinata-chan, but ain't she a bit... _submissive_ for that?"

Neji gave him a look, slightly weirded off Uzumaki said that. It was true, yes, but still...

"They believe she will grow out of it." Uzumaki blinked a couple of times, before giving him a dazzling smile.

"Perhaps she will!" Neji glared. "You never know, perhaps Hinata-chan is a bit of a dominatrix underneath all the softness." Neji highly doubted that. "But what's that got to do with you?"

"Because, Uzumaki, after everything I've done to prove to them that I am obviously a better choice, they just shrug me off like that!" He was ranting now, but he could not stop himself.

"I worked my ass off for them! I even became the bloody student council president because of their wishes and they just... they!" He could feel the tears at the back of his throat, but he just swallowed them.

"So what?"

Uzumaki continued to watch him passively.

"You got over looked, boo hoo, big deal."

Neji couldn't believe there was a person more insensitive to people than him! And _this_ was the person Hinata adored?! He could feel an invisible hand clenching around his heart because of those cold words.

Uzumaki rose to his full height, giving Neji the view of his orange trunks, before beckoning him to follow.

Neji got out of the car slowly, following the blonde and orange teen.

"You just gotta accept the fact they are bastards and there is no changing them."

Uzumaki slowly slipped into the water, turning around a bit to give Neji a small smile.

"If I were you, I would give them a finger. Maybe join the Uchihas, I heard Hyugas don't smell them."

That was maybe the most ingenious idea Neji has ever heard, he though, watching the tanned boy splashing around in the river. Yes, it was.

Neji will show them. Neji will show them all how great he was and how much of a mistake they made when they denied him.

He will bring Uchiha to greatness and he will make them regret their decision to throw his gift away.

And besides, he mussed taking off his sweaty clothes before joining Uzumaki, no, Naruto in his fun, Itachi was a highly intellectual person, and quite likable. He could overlook his dislike towards the younger sibling, if they ever crossed paths. And seeing how much relaxing and fun was to hang around Naruto, he reckoned he should get used to it.

Truly, he could see just why was his cousin attracted to this boy.

_**But a t**__**rue friend will always tell you the truth, no matter how much it hurts.**_

* * *

_**A good friend will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.**_

It was a rosy, warm and over all a beautiful day when Gaara met Naruto. He, a newcomer was just getting acquainted with the cozy town of Konoha, wondering over the greenness of it all, after spending all his life in the sandy Suna, when someone rammed into him.

After the initial anger wore off, Gaara took a good look at the boy. He was of the same height as Gaara, and most probably of the same age. The uniform he wore gave him a hint though.

Just like Gaara, he was a student at the Konoha Academy. Gaara knew him and his blonde hair anywhere.

He was the loud kid that kept screaming about toads rights during their Biology class. Unlike his classmates, Gaara was not amused. He thought of him as a rather annoying fool that had nothing better to do during his life than start a petition to save toads and frogs. He signed it just to get the boy off his neck.

He also remembered him being good friends, though he didn't believe in friendship, with the student council president. When he was first welcomed into the school when he transferred, the blonde was there, yelling about some ramen cafe. When the school festival came around, he figured exactly what he was talking about. He had to admit, the kid made good ramen.

He was friends with various both popular and shunned people in the Academy, and if you asked any single one of the student body, they would tell you they were friends. Gaara did not understand the concept of friendship the blonde boy had with others, but, as always, it was not his place to sniff around so he quickly forgot about it. All Gaara cared about was being left alone, which Konoha did dutifully. He guessed they heard about his tendencies to over react when pushed.

Something in him hurt a bit every time they turned around from him, whispering among themselves, but he let them be. Father told him to behave.

Meaning, be as wall-flowering as a wallflower can be.

"Oh hey, you're Gaara, right?" Ah, it seems the boy understood who he was. Soon enough he will take couple of steps back and ran as far away, just like the other kid that bumped into him did.

"Great!" The blonde was putting his hand around Gaara's shoulders. Why was he doing that?!

He was closing in on him, and Gaara, weirded out by that strange notion(not even his family stick that close to him) could do nothing but stare.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that, that bastard pushed me. I have a half of mind to track him down and make him pay, but..." The boy glanced around them, over looking the incredulous looks other teens gave them. "I guess it will have to wait, coz he left. Again. Bastard."

Gaara wasn't sure who was the bastard, but he still found himself debating whether to kick him senseless when he found out or thank him for the opportunity to feel another humans body this close... without having his fists or blood involved.

"So, I was wandering...How about joining my club?" Club? What club?! Thought Gaara, still standing still in the arm lock the boy had him in. He carefully looked into his eyes, those glimmering pools of blue, that were smiling at him.

"What club?" He said in his dead pan voice, wandering how can such a person exist, the one to smile so openly at him.

The boy laughed, clapping him on his shoulders.

"The Ramen Appreciation Club! I saw you at my cafe weeks ago and I saw you liked my ramen so I thought..." The kid kept babbling about the wonders of ramen and the activity of their club, while skillfully guiding them to the classroom he used.

"How did you know I liked it?" The boy turned around, still managing to open the door and push Gaara into a small classroom. He noted it was probably the old Home Ed. Kitchen, with a table in the far off corner.

"Well, I have practice reading unsocial butterflies like you and I could tell by the swift movement of your lips and that only a second lasting glow you gave that it was purely bliss!"

He truly didn't want to know how does one get practice reading a momentarily aura of a person.

In the club, which had its banner stretched across the highest hinges of the window, was a small, petite girl that was currently reading a book; seated by the table. She turned around, her white lily eyes taking in the new arrives. For a second, her eyes widened in fear, before focusing on the other, brighter boy.

Her gentle face began to radiate happiness, before it was swallowed by the red blush that began to creep on her.

"Gaara, this is Hinata-chan, the Vice President of the club. She makes one hell of a ramen!" Hinata blushed once again, a new color settling over the old one, before bowing he head slightly.

"Good afternoon Gaara-san." He gave a slight inclination of his head for he effort.

"Choji, that's another member, you'll meet tomorrow. He flunked Chemistry, so he has extra lessons to attend. His ramen is not to be looked down." It was then that the boy moved from him, giving Gaara the view of his full, orange glory.

"And I, Uzumaki Naruto, the President of The Ramen Appreciation Club, welcome you to our humble abode!"

There was a period of silence, with Gaara observing Naruto and the boy sweating slightly over the awkward atmosphere.

"Naruto-kun..." began the little girl softly "Did Gaara-san agreed to join the club?"

"I knew I forgot something!"

Naruto took two long steps towards the orange back, dumped in the corner, shuffling between the notes, before producing a mass of papers. Out of them all, he took one and bounced back to the red headed teen, handing it out to him.

"This is the form for joining. Shinju knows why we have to bother with it, but the old coot is having this wild orgy with papers and the more he has them, the happier he is!"

Gaara was sure that was not supposed to be done with papers and important documents, but he let it slide. The boy was more interesting than at first glance.

After all, he didn't snivel in fear before Gaara.

"Are you sure you want me to join?" Naruto's face scrunched in confusion.

"Why wouldn't we?" Hinata was tactically staying quiet and returning to her book.

"Because I'm a monster."

"Huh?" Naruto's face was slowly becoming red, the color creeping out to him from his ears. "Who said that?!" Gaara had an urge to sigh.

"Everyone. They believe I will bath in their blood the minute they step into my way." Not that he would; the blood would be a bother to clean afterward.

"Stupid bigots!" The blonde yelled. "All of them!" Gaara was getting this fluttering feeling in his stomach, on the account of Naruto getting angry for his sake.

The blonde began stamping his foot, giving off the image of a wronged child.

"I'm so sick of those prejudices people have! I'm not the same as the most popular jock in school, so I must be a loser!" He began speaking with a high pitched voice, obviously trying to imitate those fan girls Gaara heard about, and succeeding greatly. He did have a bit of feminine voice...

"You shouldn't care about them Gaara!"

And he was already in front of him, his arms, again, around his shoulders, and his now serious eyes boring into Gaara's.

"Fuck them and fuck their narrow minds! You're the only one who has the right to judge yourself!" Gaara's heart, guess he did have one, began to thump loudly. "Forget all about the bastards that tag you and live your life the way you want it!"

They watched each other in silence, neither blinking nor breathing. Gaara couldn't remember the time when he wasn't alone and misjudged. Even his siblings stayed clear off him. And here was a person that accepted Gaara as he was, a person that believed and saw beyond the rumors. True, Naruto didn't know the temper he had, but he hoped... no, he knew the boy would not leave him behind once he does find was during this train of thoughts that Naruto gave him a vision of the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

"I always said, a person that likes ramen can't be a bad person."

Gaara truly wanted to smile then, to give him back what the boy has given him. So he did. Albeit, it was a small upwards moving of his mouth, but Naruto caught it.

He caught it and gave back one of his own.

"So join our club?" He said, tilting his head like a cute puppy.

And behind him, Hinata was smiling gently, looking back at Gaara, though still with a bit of fear. Then again she did squeak in fear when a mouse ran over the floor, so he figured it wasn't only him.

Then again, Naruto did squeak too. Gaara sighed for real this time, before snatching the form and signing his name.

This will turn out to be an interesting year, he thought before succumbing to Naruto's wishes (screams) and catching the mouse.

_**But a t**__**rue friend will kick theirs ass.**_

* * *

_**A good friend will help you find your prince.**_

For many, many years, Sakura Haruno has been a girl in love. Her world was made of rosy fragrance and pink bubbles and nothing, not one person could break into it and make it collapse.

Well, no one but the one she loved.

When she was young, younger than now, and still had the air of innocence and knew nothing about other kind of love, she had a friend. A very good, girl friend whose sharp tongue and blazing eyes kept others from teasing her about her a bit larger than normal forehead. Sakura admired her and she thought they will always stay together. They did, just not in the kind of way she believed.

Because of her wish, and she only realized that now, to catch up to the girl, they both fell in love with the same guy.

And so, that innocent, kind friendship was ruined. Sure, Sakura still remained friends with her and she still helped her any way she could, and the favor was always returned, just... it wasn't the same. And sometimes, when she was not obsessing about him, she would regret. She would regret and try to move on from him, just like the she tried.

Though, it never seemed to work, the two always had a special place in their heart for the boy and no amount of boys, good and bad, could change their heart.

But, once they started their high school, she suddenly turned around and stopped. The girl stopped following him around, begging for his attention and she turned to her childhood friend. To this day, they were still happily dating and there truly was no place in her for that boy.

Sakura was sad; she was sad she lost her rival, she was sad she was the only one to be left in this hurting, dumb love. And this time, when she tried to move away, she hadn't had someone to look from, to lean on.

Sakura didn't have a childhood friend that loved her like Choji to turn to; all she had was that silly, lovable idiot of hers; and no matter how hard she tried she could never love him like that. He was her good friend, her punching bag on bad days, her clown, her solace when she was feeling bad... Her dear little brother. It also didn't help that wherever he went, the boy she loved goes so she truly never had her eyes on him like that.

But, as time passed, as she grew and matured, her mind and her heart strayed.

And then, finally, came a time she said:

_"Honestly, I don't know what I saw in him." _

She has truly given up on the so called love of her life, after noticing that he will never care for her in they way she cared for him all of her childhood. It took time, weeks, months, but she did rise from the ashes with a clear head and nothing but pity for herself.

Was she really that much of a superficial girl? She wanted to think not, but her history of love proved otherwise. Frankly speaking, her long lasting crush had nothing else but looks, money and that air of mystery (which she finally saw as it really was, a veil of bastardness and coldness) going for him. Good God, how the hell does he have all those fan girls?

She ought to really sit down and think about this. Those girls weren't stupid as to fall for him for that notion only.

Then again, Sakura wasn't stupid either... It seems its true what they say, your brain really does stop functioning when in love.

Though, even after everything passed she still had a small hole in her chest, hole that wanted, needed to be filled. It seemed like she still chased after that girl.

And that's precisely why she spent all day yesterday trapped in Ino's house, eating muffins and ice cream, complaining about the lack of boys in her life and chatting about who should she date.

It was a dreadful day; every single guy she met had a miniscule, unlikeable flaw that either Ino or she couldn't take. Neji was a stuck up prick, Lee was a loudmouth with horrible, horrible sense of style, Gaara gave her the creeps, Choji was taken, Kiba was... a subtler version of Naruto that had that smell going against him, Shino was... chills, Shikamaru has already been claimed by Gaara's sister, Sai was... she didn't even had the time to point out how wrong that was, and Naruto... Naruto was her little brother. And no matter how loud he proclaimed his love, Sakura knew he did it only to lift her up. What girl didn't like being adored? Naruto knew this and used it whenever that cold-hearted friend of his broke her heart.

So, she was desperate and decided to consult him. What person knew her better than Naruto? He was the one to cheer her up throughout the years the most, and he always knew how to make things right.

And, again, that's how she found herself on a blind date with Gaara's brother with two idiotic blondes following their every move.

Kankuro was a fairly handsome guy, and the make up (just a bit) he used truly did bring out his eyes. Sakura had her doubts when she heard Temari going on about how worthless he was, but decided to go along with it. According to Temari, every guy was worthless.

He was a college guy, studying robotics and already making his claim in the technological society of Japan. He was fairly built, not too much muscle, just the perfect amount(she could see the shapes of his six pack through his black shirt). While she was on the fashion run, he always wore black. Again, according to Naruto, he was sensitive to cold so he always wore dark clothes to attract the sunlight and heat. He didn't sweat much, meaning he didn't stink, which was a great plus!

Their date began ordinary, they met in front of the theater, both trying to ignore the arguing blondes that failed miserably in hiding behind a telephone pole.

He politely asked her if there was a movie she wanted to see, and if not, there was a great show he had tickets to. Sakura agreed to the show and was not disappointed. It truly was rare to find a guy who enjoyed theater, and was not the over-bearing, know-it-all type. They didn't talk much during the play, only an occasional praise for the dancers, a gruff, quite masculine laugh when something funny happened and the subtle pushes for her to pay attention to that or this particular parts. Overall, the play was great and watching it with Kankuro was even more enjoyable.

Next, he took her out to dinner. It was a ramen stand, like she heard Naruto whisper behind them or the high class restaurant Temari didn't whisper in their ears while they were waiting to get out of the theater. Kankuro brought them to a nice, cozy cafe, in the vicinity of theater, where they served dinner. Most of all, Sakura had the pleasure of trying the most delicious strawberry short cake; and after Kankuro told her this was the place he usually visited after class to relax a bit, it earned him an even bigger plus. He had good taste.

Afterward they visited a game center, which the female blonde booed and the male blonde whooped at. Sakura thought she would be bored to death, but she wasn't. She had a blast kicking Kankuro's ass racing and shooting. The two comedic duo that wasn't trying to hide at all anymore, fighting and DDR-ing in the center helped lift her mood up. She was pleased to note Naruto was acting like a true gentleman, even with the occasional swearing. Kankuro was still ignoring them.

He won her a plushie, which she decided to name Karasu, and they left for a walk along the river side.

They eventually lost the duo when Kankuro offered to take her home, and Sakura had no qualms accepting the second date. Or the third, or the fourth.

By the fifth, Naruto stopped following them around and they could finally, finally! Kiss uninterrupted. It was the most mind blowing experience she had, not counting being take for a ride in the newest bike prototype Kankuro and his friends made. Being held in his strong arms, gently but firm, and the overall experience with him made her feel like a princess.

The day after Kankuro kissed her for the first time Sakura gave Naruto one big hug, followed by a kiss on the cheek and walked away laughing.

Naruto's stuttering and her ex crush's murderous glares were worth the rumors.

_**But a t**__**rue friend will kidnap him and bring him to you.**_

* * *

_**A good friend thinks friendship is over after an argument.**_

Sasuke Uchiha first met Naruto Uzumaki when he was eleven years old. He barely knew anything about the world, but in the true Uchiha fashion, he thought he possessed it. He had an army of fan girls at his beck and call, he had the teachers love and attention, he had his peers respect and envy and he had his parents and brother to lead him through it all. He truly was a child born under the lucky star.

However, he was childish. He didn't care at all for the opinions and advises of others, he couldn't be bothered to listen to things that didn't interest him and whenever someone tried to strike up a conversation with him, he will just simply walk away. That's right, he was a spoiled brat, and you only have his brother to blame for.

Not that Itachi Uchiha, human extraordinaire could really be blamed; his little brother was really just too cute for his own good! Especially when he was tussled like a little chicken, Itachi adored those moments.

The day Sasuke met Naruto was sunny and warm, a first one after a season of constant rain. Itachi was just finishing his business around town and decided to drop his little brother in the sand pit in park and told him to behave for an hour. Sasuke moved away towards the swings, deciding he didn't like sand at all.

On the swings, he noticed a young boy, a bit shorter than him, laying in the horizontal line and watching the skies. He glanced quickly at the skies and saw nothing of interest. Thus, he turned his attention to the boy in the over sized orange jacket.

The boy had a big, untamed mop of golden hair that went in every direction it was possible to go, six whisker like marks on his chubby cheeks and small snub nose. His eyes, that were still directed at the skies, were deep blue, though sparkled with little reddish dots. Sasuke found none of that weird, after all, Itachi had little reddish dots in his black eyes too.

The boy turned his round face to Sasuke and after a moment of silence, gave him a shy smile. Sasuke noticed he was missing two teeth.

"Hi! My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Hn." He eloquently said, turning his nose and face away from the boy. "Sasuke." He quipped after a second or two. He didn't want to seem too eager, even though the boy did interest him.

"That's a cool name! Did ya know there was this awesome samurai named Sasuke?!"

Sasuke didn't know, but this was truly the first time someone said his name was cool. That pleased him, because frankly, he was always put out because his name didn't mean anything. "Iruka-sensei told me so! He said he was so awesome he didn't need a master!"

Sasuke made a note to research this awesome samurai that carried his name.

By now, the boy sat up from the swing and stood in front of him, watching him with those big eyes, his whole face radiating.

"And, and! This other samurai, his best friend, he was awesome too! They say the two defeated a whole army of samurai's! The two, alone, together!" The boy, Naruto, was squealing in happiness. Sasuke hn-ed once again, giving the boy permission to go on.

"His name was Naruto! Just like me!" The boy pointed at himself, and then at Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto and you're Sasuke!" Sasuke's lips lifted a bit, but the boy caught the smile that was threatening to come out.

"We're gonna be soooo awesome!"

Sasuke like Naruto and his rant about how great they will be together. He liked it even more when school began and Naruto, who he only occasionally saw after that pleasant day spent of story telling, jumped in to hug him and then tug him to their seats.

Not to mention that Naruto only paid attention to Sasuke, which he liked the best.

Sasuke first brought Naruto home after his twelfth birthday, when his mothers and brothers demand to meet his best friend couldn't be shaken off with a simple 'hn'.

Naruto, who Sasuke learned was an orphan and didn't have anybody to take care of him or give him attention (besides Sasuke, even if Sasuke's attention was sometimes crude and cold) was so over joyed.

He even made sure to study harder, so than Sasuke wouldn't take back his offer for him to spend a day with his family.

Mikoto Uchiha met the boys in front of the school and after a period of time over gushing about how sweet, polite and cute Naruto was, drove them home, where she fed the boys. All the while, Naruto kept singing praises to her cooking, to her home, to her son. Sasuke couldn't really deny he didn't like Naruto praising him.

Fugaku Uchiha arrived from work and interrupted the two boys whilst they were doing homework (Naruto wanted to play, but Sasuke insisted they should take care of business first). He grunted at Naruto's direction which Sasuke concluded was an approval of sort. Naruto immediately jumped to re-affirm Sasuke's greatness to Fugaku.

This time, Sasuke did blush when his fathers lips gathered into a small smile.

But, the final test was Itachi; their parents might over look Naruto's over energized behavior and crude words, but Itachi was more sophisticated. He would be the one to conclude whether Naruto was a right choice of friend.

He needn't had worry; the minute Naruto jumped up to tell him how cool he was and how great it was for Sasuke to have Itachi-nii as his role model (though not in those exact words), Itachi scooped down to lift Naruto up and proceeded with twirling him around.

He should've known; Itachi was a sucker for small, adorable animals.

Sasuke couldn't bring up the usual jealousy when he saw his brother treating Naruto like Sasuke. But, he did manage to throw a tantrum in his head because of Naruto giving that special, blinding, heart warming smile to his brother and not him.

Of course, that feeling disappeared when Naruto told him, after he and his mother walked him home, that his family was awesome and how he envied Sasuke.

Naruto simply laughed at Sasuke's pathetic expression.

"Oi bastard, don't start feeling sorry for me! I have you, don't I?!"

And that he did... Even if others called him a loser and other demeaning names, Naruto always had Sasuke.

They were Naruto and Sasuke, and Sasuke and Naruto never go anywhere without the other.

When he was thirteen, and slowly entering the problematic age, Sasuke insulted a teacher. He didn't really had a reason to, he was simply annoyed by the lack of Naruto; his blonde friend has been sick for days and hadn't come to school. He was supposed to return today, but Sasuke still found himself without Naruto.

And the worst of it all, Naruto denied Sasuke from visiting him, saying something about how he didn't want Sasuke to catch his cold. Any other person would 'aww' at that, but not Sasuke; he got angry of the stupid reason Naruto didn't want to see him.

So, he was angry, annoyed and had started to experience Naruto withdrawal symptoms(the boys hadn't been apart since that time Naruto confessed to being lonely without him) and didn't really had the time to pay attention to class. So when their teacher called him on that, he simply said how he had more important business that following the stupid lesson.

He got suspension, because frankly, that's not all he said. His mother was pissed, his father was disappointed and Itachi simply laughed at him. This all happened along the time Sasuke started hating (sibling hate, you know how it goes) him.

So, that boring Thursday, when Sasuke had to serve his suspension at home, he experienced his first break in. It was in the form of sniveling, snotty and feverish red Naruto who climbed over the side of their house and entered Sasuke's room uninvited. Sasuke was too surprised over the sudden appearance of the blonde, and had qualms about his psychic powers, seeing how he was glooming in his room about the said person.

He quickly got over his surprise when Naruto jumped him, laughing and coughing, blabbing about how incompetent Sasuke was without him, so he decided to come over and look after him, so that Sasuke wouldn't do something stupid like that again.

He told him, while cozening in Sasuke's bed with his own Sasuke by his side, that Iruka-sensei retold him the story and everything that happened. Sasuke had no qualms about hissing over the fact _Iruka_ was allowed to visit Naruto, but not him.

Naruto, again, gave him that heart warming smile and burrowed his face into Sasuke's shoulder. He didn't see the magnificent blush that graced the cheeks and ears of the previously porcelain tanned Uchiha.

Sasuke slept peacefully that afternoon, with his idiot squeezing the life out of him. Not that he had any complaints, he squashed him in return.

Truly, those three days without Naruto were the worst.

A year later, when Naruto came to school yelling about Iruka-sensei's boyfriend and the stories he told him and things he taught him, Sasuke again donned that blush (which was becoming a more frequent thing whenever Naruto suddenly hugged him or smiled at his direction). This time Naruto did note it and found it absolutely hilarious and must tell Itachi kind of thing.

He knows that because Itachi came that evening, sat him in his room and began explaining in much more detail the story of Sasuke bird and Naruto bird. Sasuke didn't know whether to be horrified, embarrassed or turned on. His hormones were finally kicking in and it just so happens that his body decided Naruto's smile and his eyes and his hair and his thin body and his light touch were the perfect other bird. Itachi's insinuations did help.

Sasuke was fifteen when his first relationship ended. He was also fifteen when he realized he was really in love with his blond haired idiot. Naruto, not that fangirling girlfriend of his.

He also realized he has been dating that girl for two months just so he could try and forget about Naruto. Not that it helped, he subconsciously chose the girl that looked and acted like Naruto the most. Stupid brain. But mostly, it was because stupid Naruto liked that stupid Sakura. How dare he?! Sasuke was obviously the better choice, not some pink haired bimbo!

So, after spending the night at Naruto's and coming to conclusion that Naruto's breath hitting his face felt more pleasant than Ino's hand that grabbed his arm painfully and annoyingly, he decided to lay it on her.

Not that it was easy, no matter how cold he seemed to outside. Her widened, blurry from tears blue eyes did pinch his heart a little. Ino was Naruto's friend and if he knew one thing about Naruto that was nobody messes with them. Though, Sasuke hated Naruto's friends, mostly for taking him away from him. Sasuke had to face withdrawal this year the most because of them!

It was along this train of thought that Naruto jumped him, this time angrily, and punched him.

He didn't pay attention to what he was saying, because he was still caught up in the thought of Naruto's friends meaning more to him than Sasuke.

So he laid it out to Naruto, right there in the middle of the street, with some fist and foot work thrown in between; how furious he was over the fact Naruto has forsaken him for them, how painful it was that Naruto was leaving him behind, how hear wrenching it was that Naruto's number one wasn't him anymore...

"What the hell are you talking about bastard?!" Naruto yelled, trying to push him off after they fell into a heap of bruised and bloodied mass.

"You'll always be my number one! Remember?!" Those blue eyes pierced through his, the serious and determined look shutting Sasuke up; making his heart jump to his throat and blocking his next words. "Naruto and Sasuke will forever be together! One soul, two bodies!"

And Sasuke remembered; he remembered all those nights Naruto whispered the stories of two samurais that were inseparable; the stories of how they fought and moved in unity and how nothing, not even death could keep them apart.

He remembered Naruto making him promise that they will always be like them, how nothing will be as important to them as their bond. He remembered Naruto's crying face when Sasuke was leaving with his family on vacation, he remembered how only after a month Naruto gathered money and followed them to the seaside and started biting whenever someone tried to break them away.

He remembered the shine in Naruto's eyes whenever he looked at Sasuke, how happier his tone became when he talked to and about Sasuke, and how proudly he wore the jacket Sasuke bought him, even though he didn't like wearing dark colors, how for the anniversary of them meeting Naruto took him out to the jeweler shop and got them identical necklaces, only his had Naruto's name engraved in the silver and Naruto had it the other way around.

He remembered and he realized, this time for sure, that he would never love someone as much as Naruto.

And even though Naruto himself had other friends and other bonds, they will never be a bond like theirs. Even if Naruto didn't love Sasuke in a more intimate way, yet, that didn't mean Naruto didn't love him with all his heart.

And when all that struck Sasuke, he began crying for the first time in what he remembered; he began crying and asking Naruto to forgive him.

Who did forgive him, he always forgave him when he acted like a dick without heart, who hugged him close to him and started wailing on his own.

"Dammit bastard, I will **_always_ **love you!"

When they were sixteen and Naruto started attracting annoying flies, Sasuke was beginning to act more possessive and obsessive over his blonde idiot. He started following him everywhere, monopolizing all of Naruto's time for himself and rarely could you find Naruto chatting happily with his friends without the face of the prissy Uchiha near.

He did let up when he wasn't allowed to shadow Naruto, as it was the case of when Naruto met and befriended those Hyugas.

And no matter how much others complained about the stalker Uchiha, Naruto never, ever said a word about it. Naruto enjoyed being the center of Sasuke's attention, and for the love of Shinju, he wouldn't give up or ruin it for anything. Sasuke permitted Naruto making new friendships, as long as no one came before him and no romantic relationships were involved.

For all his obliviousness, Naruto never left Hinata and Sasuke in the same room, without the presence of a third party. Sasuke always got a bit... vindictive, when she was around Naruto. Especially when Hinata joined his club and Sasuke got sacked with football. It took Naruto two weeks to placate him and for some reason he had to let some guy named Jugo join the club, even though he knew nothing of cooking, nonetheless about ramen! Though, Jugo did start paying special attention to Hinata, for which Sasuke was glad.

He wasn't that glad when one day he went to seek Naruto after club activities and found another newcomer. A redhead that had his body draped over his blonde (actually, it was the other way around, Naruto trying to persuade Gaara to make some ramen). After he exchanged fists with the bloody bastard, Naruto took him to side and explained who the hell was he.

Sasuke never regretted more than he did then; who knew that pushing Naruto the day before because the blonde kept annoying him with ramen and bolting right after would give birth to that!

Though, after a while of exchanging more fists and murderous glares with the red head he found out he was quite handy in keep fan-girls and Hinata away; he could use that. And after Gaara and him met one time in the empty hallway during classes, and Gaara actually explained the situation at hand, Sasuke was... a bit relieved. Ok, brother, he could work with that. He already gave up years ago about being the only one in Naruto's life; he just focused all his time and effort in being the _first_ one.

Which he was, and will remain for the rest of their lives.

Come around another year of him not really hiding, but not really showing his feelings for Naruto, Sakura finally got off his back. He was ecstatic for a while, before he started worrying about her going after Naruto. Especially after she gave him that hug and **that **kiss in the middle of school, with everybody watching it. Rumors that spread like wildfire did not help Sasuke's sour mood, even after Naruto explained in great detail about it just being her way of showing thanks for being an awesome matchmaker. The thing that helped lift up his mood was Naruto actually admitting he was never really in love with her, that it was just his own way of showing her that she was dear to him.

Naruto told him how lonely he was, alone, before he met Sasuke and he didn't really want for anybody to feel like that. And, because she was a girl, he figured proclaiming love was the best and easiest way to go.

And that he loved how hussy and prissy Sasuke got whenever he gushed about Sakura.

If that wasn't love confession, Sasuke didn't know what was.

When the two of them, and the rest of Naruto's friends, graduated, Sasuke found himself in dilemma. His father wanted him to study business, just like Itachi, at the most prestigious university this country had to offer. And Sasuke, always being the little brother hiding in the shadows of the amazing wonder that was the older, wanted to please him and outshine Itachi.

On the other hand, Naruto was staying in Konoha, at the local university, and going for the political science. Unlike Sasuke, Naruto didn't have the money to pay tuition fees for the university in the much bigger, expensive city; and no matter how much he wanted to go with Sasuke, he really couldn't.

Not that Naruto ever said a word about Sasuke moving away, he just spent their last summer days just like always, sometimes lazing around the Uchiha manor, sometimes in his small apartment and occasionally going downtown. Sasuke, even though it hurt him to do so, went along with him.

The day he departed was sunny and warm, just like when he met Naruto, and Naruto was waving at him from the station, still wearing that harm-warming smile that was making Sasuke's stomach clench painfully.

They still called each other every night and talked about everything that happened in their lives without the other; Naruto still sang praises about Sasuke in that crude ways of his, Sasuke still obsessed over Naruto's friends (especially the new, unchecked ones), they still promised eternity to each other and they still visited each others home whenever they could.

Meaning, Sasuke bolted back home whenever studies allowed him and Naruto visited him during holidays, when he gathered enough money.

But it wasn't the same, and Sasuke wasn't warm anymore when he went to bed, alone.

On the first party he attended, he got drunk and started crying about wanting to see his Naruto that his roommate, Suigetsu, had to tumble with his phone, and after the ninth try he finally reached the so called Naruto ('Seriously? Who the hell is _Menace_? Or '_Dog Breath_?' or wow, _Pink Whore_?And why the hell do you write up your boyfriend like _Sun_?').

Sasuke wasn't sure exactly what he said that night, but Naruto never mentioned anything beyond him still being the same bastard that can't live without him.

After that painful semester passed and Sasuke returned home to his fathers words of how Itachi was better and how Itachi did this and Itachi did that, Sasuke snapped and ran to his sanctuary.

Naruto was carefully listening to him, his blue eyes boring into his; they were cuddled on Naruto's bed, huddled to keep warm, and all Sasuke was doing was complaining how he could never be enough for his family.

Naruto sighed, before reaching for him, closer.

"You know, Sasuke, you'll never be like Itachi." Sasuke opened his mouth to protest, but Naruto shushed him. "Itachi is, well, awesome and has noble coming out of his ass; and the only thing you have in your ass is a stick." Sasuke pouted, not at all amused by Naruto's comparison. "You hear all about how we are all people, and how we're not different from each other at all..." Sasuke sensed a moment of Naruto's true wisdom coming. He learned to recognized it by that low, without a grain of happiness in it voice. "But the truth is, we are. For example, I'll never be as good at stuff like school or homework like you.."

Ain't that the truth.

"No matter how much I complain or work hard, I won't. You'll always be one step ahead of me there." Here, Naruto gave a soft, small smile. "Well, you can't never be as good as I when it comes to socializing and ramen." Sasuke rolled his eyes good naturally.

"The point is, you will always be behind Itachi and he will always be better."

Sasuke hated to admit that. He hated having his brother best him and he hated always hiding in his shadow.

"You, my dear, foolish bastard will never be Itachi."

He cringed, bowing his head lower, feeling even more miserable than a few minutes ago.

Naruto chuckled, raising his hands to Sasuke's face and lifting it up. They were face to face, their noses touching; and all Sasuke could then think about was how warm were Naruto's eyes.

"But guess what? Itachi can never be Sasuke either."

Those eyes crinkled in mirth, before they started getting closer and closer, until finally, Sasuke's brain helpfully supplied, those full, red lips descended onto his.

Their first kiss was short and sweat, with not other action involved but the light touch of one cold, the other warm lips. Still, it was the most glorious kiss Sasuke ever experienced and he really wouldn't trade this feeling in his chest, nor this moment for anything in the world.

Naruto arms were still gently gripping his face, which was by now set on fire, his eyes still soul searching in the depths of obsidian.

"And I really, _really_ love my Sasuke."

He choked on the little bit of air he had in his lungs and slumped his body into the other, welcoming one. He didn't say anything, but Naruto already knew everything that was to know. Perhaps later, he will. He will tell Naruto all about those silly butterflies he has whenever he smiles at him, or the times when Naruto simply takes his breath away when he lightly touches him... just like now, for example.

"And really.." Naruto continued, this time in a tone much lighter, still holding him close; with his head buried into the dark locks.

"I have no idea how to be gay without my Sasuke."

_**But a t**__**rue friend will jump you and won't let go off you until you deal with it.**_

* * *

**A/n: And there you go, the story's done. No plans for continuation on this one, no thank you. I do hope you like it and that you will review/favorite it. It will make me happy.**

**Also, about the last line... I really couldn't help myself. **

**See, my friend, Shadow, and I were lazing around on my balcony, doing nothing as always, talking about _this _and _that_. One of those _that _was about how she was going to leave our country, due to a job she acquired. Nothing fancy, just serving a lot of snot nosed rich brats or something like that. I'm not really sure.**

** Anyways, the point was she was leaving me for six months (the longest we've been apart was three weeks, and those were the first three weeks of university) and she could only contact me once per month. Too little! I screamed, feeling neglected and already depressed over it; never mind the fact she was leaving during winter.**

**Now, the funny part of the story comes along; long, long ago... about three or four years back in the past, I was sitting at my grandma's, stuffing my face like a proper grandchild, notifying her that 'I couldn't really stay for long, I really do have to hurry up and meet with Shadow' or something along those lines. My grandma was watching me hawk like, with those small, beady eyes of hers; when all of a sudden she asked me if I was lesbian. And if Shadow was my girlfriend.**

**I stopped eating by that point and gave her a look. Now, I knew where she was coming from(not having a single boyfriend in all of 16 going on 17 years of my life; not talking about acquiring one for that same period of time; only spending that same time hanging with a bunch of my friends which were coincidentally girls (the ones _she_ met) and basically being the only virgin in my family and friendship-hood) but man, did _that _astonish me. **

**I could understand if my mother asked me that (which she never did, she only kept telling me to find a boyfriend, _pronto_!), or even my friends, or even my sister, or even my brother... But not my nearly 70 year old grandma. **

**I nicely denied the claim, not trying to explain to her the inner workings of my mind and sexuality (sexually attracted to male body, emotionally attracted to female mind), for even if I try it will end the same way it did when I explained how exactly do you use a mobile phone. But that's another story, point is we would both be yelling, fighting and she still wouldn't get what I was trying to say, but would politely nod her head and call me up later to explain it one more time.**

**Anyways from that point one, my grandma got it all figured how Shadow and I were dating, but we were hiding it from the society because we were too afraid someone was going to judge us(let it be know my FB profile proudly states I'm bisexual ever since I opened it).**

**Therefore, I pathetically turned to my friend, Shadow, and said that line. We were laughing for a while, before I wrote it done and ingeniously decided to incorporate it in this story. **

**And that is how that line came to be... Wow, am I a ranter or what?!**


End file.
